


Why Wait

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Smut, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun decide to switch their roles for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't write for Nano...

“This is such a bad idea,” Hoseok muttered under his breath. He wriggled his wrists around in the fuzzy handcuffs that held his hands behind him, and rolled back a bit on his heels, trying to readjust to a more comfortable position. “How do you do this so easily?”

Kihyun tutted at Hoseok from across the bedroom and slowly turned to face him. He flaunted the short riding crop, sliding the length of it between his thumb and forefinger. “Isn’t your number one rule, only speak when spoken too?” he asked, raising a curious eyebrow in Hoseok’s direction.

Hoseok swallowed the growing lump in his throat and grunted in response, bringing his gaze up to meet Kihyun’s as the younger man stalked over to him.

“What was that?” Kihyun prompted, glancing down at Hoseok with a bit of fire behind his eyes.

Hoseok furrowed his brow and straightened himself. “Yes,,, _master_ ,” he said, unable to hide the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Kihyun smiled slyly and snapped the end of the crop across Hoseok’s right pec. “That’s better.”

Hoseok drew in a sharp breath at the sting but didn’t move. Every part of him already wanted to free his hands and take the power back; ravage Kihyun until he couldn’t walk straight, but _damn_ if Kihyun didn’t look hot as fuck like this.

His faded pink locks were slicked back loosely away from his face, and the smooth leather pants he donned hugged the curves of his lower body in all the right places. His chest was bare and glistening with beads of sweat from the rising heat of the room, and the shade of stain across his lips matched the color blossoming high on his cheeks.

Hoseok couldn’t ignore the way his cock twitched in his boxers at the tinge of pain that burned on his skin when Kihyun flicked the crop again, giving another reminder. With every second that ticked by, he was growing harder, and a nervous excitement was prickling along his spine. The only thing keeping him together was the contrast of cool, evening air caressing across his back from the open window a few feet away.

Kihyun leaned down, fanning warm breath across his face, and kissed him softly on the forehead. “I knew you’d enjoy this,” he said, eyes flitting down to see the now firm bulge in Hoseok’s underwear. He moved his mouth to Hoseok’s ear. “Such a good boy,” he breathed, nipping at the older man’s earlobe.

A shudder moved through Hoseok’s body and he closed his eyes for a moment. Hearing the words he himself had said so many times before, now being directed at him, sparked something deep inside. Kihyun trailed the tip of the crop along his jaw, letting it come to rest just under his chin, and he opened his eyes and looked up at the man hovering over him.

“I want to be good for you,” he said, batting his lashes. “I want to please you.”

Kihyun flashed a smile and tossed the crop onto his bed. “Does my baby want _this_?” he asked, slowly unzipping his pants.

Hoseok nodded, licking his lips. “Yes, _please._ ”

Kihyun’s breath skipped, trying to contain his excitement. He pushed the leather pants down just enough to free his cock. The tip was already wet with precum, and he brought it to Hoseok’s lips and teased it across them. Hoseok’s mouth fell open slightly, but Kihyun didn’t let him have it just yet. Instead, he ran his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, tugging back lightly, then took the older man’s chin between his fingertips.

“I want you to take it all,” he hummed. “Like a good boy.”

Hoseok fought back a smirk and opened his mouth. Kihyun’s smile widened and he dipped his fingertips into Hoseok’s waiting mouth before taking hold of his cock and sliding it inside. Hoseok’s eyelids fluttered as Kihyun inched forward. He breathed in deeply through his nose and did his best to keep his throat loose, feeling Kihyun’s skin so close to his lips.

Kihyun let out a groan the moment he felt the head of his cock reach it’s destination. He pulled back just before Hoseok gagged and stroked his fingers through his hair again.

“So good, baby,” he praised, thrusting fluidly in and out of Hoseok’s unresistant mouth. He could already feel his knees starting to shake; Hoseok clearly knowing just how hard to suck, and when the first wave of pleasure began to move through him, he pulled out and leaned down, kissing Hoseok deeply. Hoseok moaned into his mouth, twisting their tongues together, fully reminding Kihyun of just how sweet he tasted.

When Kihyun drew back, Hoseok nearly fell forward, head growing hazy. Tears smeared the makeup etched around his eyes, and Kihyun knelt down in front of him, wiping them away and kissing at the corners. Running his lips along the curve of Hoseok’s neck, he reached into his pocket and grabbed the tiny key, unlocking the handcuffs and letting them fall to the floor.

Hoseok knew better than to move his hands from the position, so he waited until Kihyun stood again and told him what he wanted next. The moments of silence between them as Kihyun’s mind worked it's way towards a decision were agonizing, and Hoseok was growing impatient. He bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from speaking, and Kihyun purred softly at the site.

So many thoughts raced through Kihyun’s mind as he stared down at Hoseok, completely submissive to him. He had wanted this for so long and had rolled the scenarios over in his head more than he could remember. Sure that this wouldn’t happen again, he needed everything he said and did to be perfect, but the tiny voice inside screaming for him to ravage Hoseok was getting louder and louder, and his body was starting to shake with anticipation.

“Help me out of these,” he instructed, taking a small step closer to Hoseok.

Hoseok did as he was told, slowly tugging the leather pants down Kihyun’s legs until he could step out of them. He tossed them aside, fighting the urge to take Kihyun’s cock back into his mouth, and clasped his hands behind his back again, staring up with falsely innocent eyes.

Kihyun carded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair until the older man leaned into the touch like a kitten encouraging the attention. A rush of heat surged through his body, knowing exactly what Hoseok was feeling. He took hold of Hoseok’s chin and guided him up and into a kiss.

Hoseok moaned into Kihyun’s mouth, shuddering when Kihyun reached his hand around and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. A small laugh fell from his supple lips and he smiled slyly seeing the hungry expression on Kihyun’s face. He allowed the younger man to continue guiding him, now over to the bed.

“Put your hands flat and bend over baby,” Kihyun said, running his hand down Hoseok’s back as he complied. Stepping around behind him, he slid Hoseok’s boxers to the floor and dragged his fingernails up the length of Hoseok’s legs, causing the older man to balk forward and fight back a groan.

Hoseok glanced back over his shoulder, taking a moment to admire Kihyun’s boldness.

“Do you know how beautiful your body is?” Kihyun asked, locking his gaze with Hoseok’s.

“Make it better,” Hoseok whispered, letting his eyes glance down to the riding crop next to his hand. “ _Make it yours_.”

Kihyun’s breaths skipped again as he reached for the crop. He ran the tip of it along Hoseok’s spine, dragging slowly, eliciting another shudder and a breathless moan from him. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the crop across Hoseok’s bare ass.

Hoseok hissed but grinned and glanced back over his shoulder again, stare intensely locked.

“Too hard baby?” Kihyun asked, playing the tip of the crop across Hoseok’s skin.

“No,” Hoseok growled lowly. “Do it harder, _please_.”

Kihyun raised anxious eyebrows and cracked the whip again. Hoseok jolted forward and groaned.

“You’re being so obedient,” Kihyun said, bending down to plant a kiss on the spot of skin that now blossomed a tiny, red welt. He traced the outlines of it with his fingertips, admiring the contrast of colors with Hoseok’s paler tone. “Do you want another?”

Hoseok gritted his teeth and hissed a ‘yes’, stepping his feet further apart and pushing his backside against the younger man’s fingers.

Kihyun snapped the whip again, harder this time, landing the leather perfectly in the same spot, and Hoseok cried out for more.

After a few more strikes, tears were streaking down corners of Hoseok’s eyes, but his grin never faltered. His knees were trembling, desperate to keep himself standing, and each time Kihyun rubbed his hand over the flame colored welt and kissed it gently, a shudder would snake through him. Kihyun’s praises were like sweet music to his ears, but his body begged for more; needed it like he was an addict and Kihyun was the answer to all his problems.

Kihyun slid the tip of the crop along the back of Hoseok’s strong legs, and the sensation was enough to cause Hoseok’s stance to waver. His knees buckled beneath him and his arms fell loose, sending him down onto the bed. He tried to push himself back up but his muscles felt like jello, truly weakened under his lover’s touch.

Kihyun tossed the crop onto the bed and knelt down behind him, smoothing his palms over Hoseok’s back and pressing firm kisses up his spine. “It’s ok, baby,” he purred. “I wanted you like this anyway. You’re being such a good boy for me.”

Hoseok turned his face on the mattress. “The cuffs,” he moaned. “ _Please_.” He moved his hands until they were behind his back again, and Kihyun was quick to grab the handcuffs, locking them into place and kissing Hoseok’s fingers as he did.

Kihyun stood and retrieved a small bottle of lube from the dresser. Before he knelt again, he took a moment to stare down at his boyfriend. The color on Hoseok’s ass had started to fade a bit, but the sweat pushing from his pores had given his body a beautiful sheen. Hoseok looked even more perfect than he normally did, and the longer Kihyun stared, the more his body was growing electric, surges of energy and excitement making him feel like he was on fire, and all he wanted to do was burn.

He knelt down finally, coating his cock with the velvet liquid, teasing Hoseok’s entrance until Hoseok was shaking again, weak against every touch and tease of his hot breath. He wanted Hoseok to beg; to fall apart underneath him and completely give himself over with no restraints. At the same time, his eagerness was starting to get the best of him, causing him to instinctively push into Hoseok, barely able to keep the upper hand.

Hoseok couldn’t take anymore. He buried his face in the sheets and growled loudly, then suddenly brought his body up so that he and Kihyun were parallel to each other. Kihyun immediately wrapped his arms around Hoseok and dug his fingernails into the slick flesh of Hoseok’s chest, but just as Hoseok opened his mouth to speak again, Kihyun covered it with both hands and pushed his cock to the hilt inside the older man’s ass. Hoseok cried out through Kihyun’s fingers, scraping his own against Kihyun’s belly, trying to grab hold of something, _anything_.

Over and over again, with each fluid thrust, Kihyun praised Hoseok, humming in his ear with such a sweet voice, reassuring him of just how amazing he was, how good he felt as he crumbled under Kihyun’s touch. He moved his hands away from Hoseok’s mouth the moment he knew the older man’s orgasm was wracking through him, instead latching onto his sharp hips and holding on tightly when his own orgasm surged as well. Hoseok moaned loudly, turning his face to Kihyun’s and breaking their roles as a string of profanity slipped from his swollen lips and he called out his lover’s name until his voice was stricken nearly useless.

Kihyun buried his face in Hoseok’s neck and moaned the man’s name between breaths until they both had ridden out their highs. He carefully slipped out of Hoseok and unlocked the handcuffs, thinking that Hoseok would immediately stand and take control again. But as the sync of their breathing became the only sound in the room, Hoseok took Kihyun’s arms and wrapped them around his body, then turned slowly within them so they were facing each other. He searched Kihyun’s eyes for something more than the sated look they always held after sex, and found the fire in them still burning. Flecks of rich auburn and gold mixed with their normal dark brown color, and Hoseok realized why they suddenly looked familiar.

“Your eyes are the same color as they were after the first time you performed live on No Mercy,” Hoseok whispered, charmed by the beauty he was looking at.

Kihyun fanned his lashes, feeling the creep of blush rise on his cheeks. “You remember that?” he asked, giggling a bit.

Hoseok cupped the younger man’s face within his hands and kissed him softly. “Of course I do,” he said. “It was the only time you’ve said you felt truly powerful; like you could have the world at it’s feet with just a few notes. I knew at that moment that you were going to be a star… And now you’re _my star_ too.”

The sweet expression on Hoseok’s face made Kihyun instantly melt against his chest. “So, not such a bad idea then?” Hoseok pulled him up in his strong arms, smiling wide and shaking his head a bit.

“I take back those words,” Hoseok chuckled, kissing Kihyun a few times before picking him up and heading to the bathroom to shower. “I’d be ok if we did this more often. Ya’ know, cuz I’m just such a _good boy_.”

“The best, Hoseok," Kihyun giggled back. "The best.”

 


End file.
